Gosip of the week
by john.lzhc
Summary: So Yuki and Tohru have finally got it together, but that's not what everyone's talking about...mainly a KyoxHaru oneshot, kinda funny


Ok, lets get this started. First of all, I do not own fruba, it's characters, or it's concept, which is probably a good thing because my drawing is awful and best left to those who know how to do it.

Seconcly, I'd like to warn all people that this story contains _heterosexual relationships_, and if you don't like it don't reed it.

Alright, so _technically_ that's a joke, but its also a comment on the huge amount of slash you find in fruba fanfiction. It's a _straight manga_ for crying out loud (well, apart from Haru's little crush on Yuki, but I don't like to talk about that). So hay, good on all the screaming yaoi haws that can twist even the most innocent of things. But yer, this story had shonen ai, so if you don't like it _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING READING A KYOXHARU STORY!_

Lastly, thank you to my beta **–Fire-Arisa-Ice-** for correcting my abominable spelling. If anyone still has complaints about it, go see her, cos frankly, I couldn't care less.

Chow!

It was Wednesday, and already the entire school was thoroughly convinced that there was nothing, _nothing_, on Earth or its neighbouring planets, that could hold the surprise factor to over-rule the current gossip in the corridors this week. Hell, this month even.

Ah, how naive they were.

But for now, the story (and other related material) on everybody's lips was thus:

Monday morning Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda had come to school hand-in-hand.

By the beginning of first period, everyone in the school had heard the news. By the next morning, everyone, their families, neighbours, and (in the case of the more socially inept) their dog, knew that the two were now officially a couple: the position of Princess had been filled.

What was also passed by word of mouth, though with a much less enthused interest, to Haru Sohma, was that loud, obtrusive chaos was breaking out in another classroom as Kyo Sohma once again found issue with his cousin.

The white haired cow smiled when he heard this. The cat was no doubt venting annoyance built up over the last few days by people commiserating him on his failure to win Tohru, and then refusing to believe him when he adamantly denied having any romantic interest vested in the girl.

_Well,_ he thought, _this should be amusing_.

Seeing as nothing constructive was happening in the classroom (to him at least), he set out to observe the fight. He managed to avoid getting lost, not by some miracle of fate, but by following the noise of the argument. The repetitive nature of the clash became more obvious as the words grew clearer.

"You think you know everything, don't you, rat? _God_ you piss me off!"

"The feeling is mutual, but at least I'm not quite so moronic."

"No, you're an idiot, that's what!"

"Maybe, but I'm not nearly as annoying as you."

"What! You're _miles_ more annoying!"

"And yet you're the one raising hell."

"Shut up, you damned rat! Ever since you got Tohru you've been so full of it! _God_ I hate you!" Finishing his angry rant, Kyo turned and shocked the hole class by walking away, but Yuki wasn't finished yet.

"Stop taking your problems out on me, stupid cat! You're only jealous that no one would ever stand to be with you." He was sure Kyo would be provoked by his words, but his confidence wavered as he turned and smirked.

"Well, guess that shows how much you know, doesn't it!"

The rat, the entire class in fact, was shocked speechless as Kyo slid his hand into Haru's, pressed his lips gentile to the cow's temple, and left, pulling his apparent boyfriend happily behind him, a stunned silence lingering in their wake.

People stared at each other, unable to express their disbelief and (on the part of a few girls, and maybe a few boys too) irate heartbreak.

Someone finally blurted, "Well, go with the _incest_!"

And the silence rapidly dissipated as people dissolved into exited conversation.

Yuki eventually found a few scattered thoughts he could put words to.

"Well," he forced. "I don't think anyone saw that coming."

"Oh, I don't know," Uo mused. "Tohru looks fairly unsurprised." They all looked to the innocent girt, who was just smiling softly after the departed couple.

"Tohru?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"How…"

"Oh, only a few weeks."

"Yes, but _how?_"

She blushed furiously, and Yuki decided that, on second thoughts, he didn't want to know.

All reviews will be gratefully relived (unless you mention spelling) and distribute to writers in need. (But seriously, I'll love you forever if you review.)


End file.
